Zeno
Zeno is a second generation ARKS operative. His partner within ARKS is Echo, a childhood friend with whom he shares a close though divisive relationship. Personality Zeno is rather friendly and sociable. He shows dignity and responsibility as an older ARKS even going as far as to take the protagonist under his wing. Though capable and possessing of an honest heart, he lacks the motivation to reach his full potential. Later on, under Maria's training, Zeno becomes motivated to grow stronger and strives to further himself. History When Elder is released from captivity during Episode 1, Zeno fights him head-to-head in order to buy time for Echo and the protagonist to escape with Melrandia. When he does not return, he is declared Missing In Action. In Episode 2, Xiao sends the protagonist back to that day to find Zeno barely hanging on against Elder. And with the assistance of Maria and Sara, the protagonist saves Zeno's life. Afterwards he begins training in secret under Maria and becomes #4 of the Council of Six. Powers and abilities Zeno is a highly skilled second generation ARKS member. Although the Hunter class is not best suited for him, Zeno is still very capable as a Hunter and is shown to be quite durable. His skills enabled him to withstand a fight against an awakening Elder and remain fighting alongside Casra, albeit ordering the protagonist and Echo to retreat. After intensive training under Maria, Zeno becomes strong enough to claim the 4th seat on the Council of Six. After becoming a Council of Six member, Zeno switches back to his original Ranger class but also incorporates skills he learned as a Hunter. As a Council of Six member, Zeno's powers have grown to the point where he is capable of briefly combating Apprentice single-handedly. Zeno also holds the power of Abyss, an exclusive ability to members of the Council of Six that allows them to execute absolute order and authority over other ARKS members. Once issued, the command cannot be disobeyed except by another Abyss order with equal authority. Zeno's Genesis Weapon is Nanaki the Vigilant, a weapon capable of switching between a sword and gun, thus allowing for close and long range combat. Phantasy Star Online 2 es Zeno has his own set of obtainable chips in Phantasy Star Online 2 es. Anime Appearances ''Phantasy Star Online 2: Episode Oracle'' Zeno and Echo are running in the forest and Zeno tells Echo to hurry up since Code F is initiated. An operator tells them that a recruit unit is in combat with Falspawn and Zeno wonders where the Oribe Unit is but the operator tells him they are killed in battle with only two survivors. He then demands to know their location and jumps down with Echo from a ledge deeper into the forest. Leaving Echo behind, Zeno arrives at the scene and saves Afin with his Gunblade, defeating the remaining Falspawn as well. He goes to Ash and Afin, who introduce themselves, and he seems to recognize Ash but he doesn't recall from where and drops the topic. Echo finally catches up and calls him out for being uncaring about his comrade. He introduces her to the two, which according to her is a crappy introduction, and they all go to a nearby ledge, where Ash and Afin tell what happened. Although feeling pity for them, Zeno tells them that it's better that they saw the harsh truth and Echo comments that he should lighten his tone but Zeno responds that it's the truth about fighting Falspawn, no matter how they tell it. He also tells them that as long as they are in ARKS, they'll see their comrades die someday and the quicker they learn it, the longer they'll stay alive, throwing some Monomates to them. To lighten the mood, he tells them to never forget the frustration and never give up but Echo ruins it, saying that they shouldn't listen to him since he probably stole the words from somewhere. They continue to argue when Ash runs off with Afin following him, prompting Zeno and Echo to follow them.Oracle Episode 1: I've Been Waiting for this Day The duo catch up and wonder who the young lady is but a masked person in a black coat appears from a spacial distortion portal. Zeno stops his attack and demands some answers but he is sent flying by the masked man. Before he strikes again, Gettemhult interrupts and slams the masked man away, who disappears. Zeno thanks Gettemhult but he ignores him and goes to Ash instead, telling him that he wants to vomit seeing him want to protect others while he is weak. Zeno tells Gettemhult to give the rookies a break and Gettemhult turns to him, saying that he confused Zeno for a new recruit. He asks him if he is pretending to be their elder and is looking after them to which Zeno doesn't comment. Ash wonders if Gettemhult is a colleague and he reponds that it's something like that, also saying to get back to the ship to take the young lady to a doctor. Back on the ship, the nurse tells there's nothing wrong in particular with her and seeing that's the case, Zeno and Echo take their leave. ''Phantasy Star Online 2 The Animation'' Zeno saves Aika and Itsuki from a revived Apprentice. Zeno manages to combat Apprentice long enough for Aika and Itsuki to escape, before retreating with Echo. After the fight, Zeno is shown recuperating inside a medical tank with Echo watching nearby.The Animation Episode 11: The Dark Falz Other Appearances Zeno KAIRI x PSO2 Collab.jpg|Zeno as he appeared in Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur. Zeno KAIRI x PSO2 Collab 02.jpg|Zeno as he appeared in Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur. Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur Zeno appeared in a collaboration campaign between Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur and Phantasy Star Online 2 that ran from October 18 to November 02, 2016 alongside numerous other Phantasy Star Online 2 characters as limited-time event cards. Trivia *Zeno's character song is Try to take me again. Gallery :The Phantasy Star wiki has an extensive image gallery for this character. References & Notes Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Characters Category:Humans